Always Be My Baby
by LadySelene0630
Summary: [ONESHOT]Usagi feels that Mamoru doesn't really hate her, but merely is putting up a front. So she devises a nofail plan that will get Mamoru back. takes place during the nega moon series


Hey guys! This is just a one shot on how Usagi feels when Darien breaks up with her and what she does about it. I hope you like it. It is just a one shot, so, enjoy!

Moonangel0905

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the song; It is by Mariah Carey. I love this song!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Narrarator's POV**

Looking gloomily out of her window, Usagi thought about reasons why Darien would break up with her. She just did not understand his motive. There was not any reason for him to just dispose of their love or relationship. She sighed as she thought about him. She couldn't get him out of her head. She stood up and walked across her room to turn on the radio. Maybe some music would lighten her atmosphere. _Always Be My Baby by Mariah Carey _was currently playing. The perfect song to her mood right now.

She listened to the lyrics and thought about how much it reminded her of her relationship with Darien was right now. Then she got an idea. If he wouldn't talk to her in person maybe he would listen to her through song. And she knew that every Thursday him and his friends from work went out to _The Bistro_ (I really don't know if that is a real restaurant if it is I don't own it either.) If she could get the girls to sing backup for her then she would sing the rest. This just hand to work. She grabbed the phone and called the girls. And while they were at it they might as well dress up. That way Mamoru wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her.

"Right this way gentleman." The waiter said as he showed Mamoru and his colleagues to their seats.

"Thank you." they informed the waiter as he sat their menus and some water on the fine cherry wood table.

Mamoru and his colleagues talked about various departments in the company that had progressed since the last stock update.(I have no clue what I am saying bear with me). In the background soft Italian music played. The waiter brought the men their food and excused himself. They sat in silence for a few minutes to take a bite to eat.

"That was Geoni singing My Italiana, Next we have um...five women from this part of Tokyo. Please welcome Forever Moon Romance." the Deejay said as Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami got onto the stage.

Mamoru looked up from his plate and almost choked. It was Usagi! What in the world was she doing here? He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

She was a vision. She had on a silky fabric that went to the floor. It was gauzy and it was a spaghetti strap. It was silver color. Around her arms was a silver silk shawl. She had taken her trademark meatball hairstyle down and left it down. She had ringlets of golden tresses cascading down her back. The girls had on identical dresses except colors. Minako had on red, Rei had on black, Makoto had on sugar pink, and Ami had on yellow. (I hate that they always have on their trademark colors. It's time for a change.)

_What in the world is she doing here! Is she singing? I didn't know she could sing. Great, just great! Well I just have to put up my cold front so she doesn't suspect anything. _Mamoru put the coldest look on his face that he could muster. It obviously worked because he saw Usagi visibly cringe. _I'm sorry that it has to be this way, Usako._

_Of course he isn't going to be happy to see you. He just broke up with you. But I have a feeling by the end of the night, he'll come around. That is if this song touches him like it touched me. _Usagi thought.

The music started

_Enter beautiful melody_

_We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'll let you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die _

Mamoru's front wavered a little bit as he heard the lyrics. Oh Gods, how he missed her!

_You'll always be a part of me  
And I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me   
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby _

_I ain't gonna cry  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably, you'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end ...noooo_

"Usako," Mamoru breathed out. _ I still love Usako, if only you knew_

_You'll always be a part of me  
And I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me   
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby _

Usagi looked at Mamoru as she continued singing. His midnight blue orbs were locked onto to her bright sapphire ones. It seemed as if both were in a trance.

_I know that you'll be back boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
I know that you'll be right back baby  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time...Time_

_You'll always be a part of me  
And I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me   
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby _

_song fades_

The girls took a bow and exited the stage. As soon as they were off they congratulated each other on a job well done. They all went there separate ways. Ami went home to study, Lita and Rei happen to had date at this restaurant so they went and sat down with their dates. Minako went to club to meet some men. Usagi decided to head home. If the song touched him then he would come after her.

Mamoru watched as Usagi walked off the stage and out of the restaurant. He just had to go after her. That song had shook him to the core. It hit home in a way he hadn't imagined. He stood up from the table and told his colleagues that he wasn't feeling well and he was going to head home. So he excused himself. Mamoru hurriedly paid his check and went bounding out of the restaurant. He had to catch up with her. He knew not that he needed her no matter what happened. They would face those challenges together. He saw her walking down the street just on up ahead.

"USAGI! USAKO!"

Usagi turned around as she heard her named called from behind her. She turned around only to come face to face with Mamoru. He was slightly out to breath. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever but in reality, was only a couple of minutes.

"Usagi, I don't know why you did what you just did, but I am glad you did." Mamoru said as he embraced her. She sighed as she breathed in the scent that was him. Cinnamon and roses.

"I don't know the reason why you broke up with me, but all that I know is that I don't to be anywhere but here with you." Usagi said as she held back the tears that were threatening to overflow from her sapphire orbs.

"I am so, sorry that I put you through all of this, Usako. Please never ever doubt my love for you. These past three weeks have almost been unbearable for me." Mamoru said also getting ready to burst.

"Oh Mamoru, just say you that you'll never leave me again." Usagi said. She leaned up as Mamoru leaned down and together they met in a soul searing kiss. And once again, everything was as it should be.

That's it! Thanx and pleez review. Since I am out for Christmas Break, I will update my other stories.

Natale Allegro (Italian)

Merry Christmas

Feliz Navidad (Spanish)

Joyeux Noël (French)

Happy Kwanzaa

Happy Chanukah

And a Happy New Year


End file.
